


Congratulations

by LisjaEsenski



Series: Irelande Douze Pointe [2]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: ESC, Eurovision, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisjaEsenski/pseuds/LisjaEsenski
Summary: "Just what are you?" was what Silvia Night said the very first time she saw Dustin the Turkey.





	Congratulations

Dustin had found it. The little house on the outskirts of Reykjavík. He had been searching Iceland for a little while now, with nothing but the Icelandic phone book and his own powers to help him. Dustin approached the house and knocked on the door. This was the home of Silvia Night. Icelandic singer and Eurovision entrant back in 2006. Dustin had seen the videos. The Eurovision videos, the interviews. She had been treated like a joke contestant, just like he had. He instantly felt that connection. He knew exactly how she must have been feeling at that time. Even though he hadn't yet met her personally, he knew that they both had a lot in common. At that moment, the door swung open. Silvia Night looked down at the turkey.

\---

"Just what are you?" was what Silvia Night said the very first time she saw Dustin the Turkey.  
"You know," Dustin said, "I ask myself the question a lot. I don't really think I have an answer for you."  
"Alright then, not what are you, but _who_ are you?"  
"The name's Dustin. Dustin the Turkey."  
"And what are you doing here?"  
"Look, we were both Eurovision entrants, we were both treated badly," Dustin said, "Not only by the other Eurovision contestants, but by the audience and the viewers. Doesn't that bother you? Don't you ever think about it?"  
"Well..." Silvia was about to answer, but stopped talking when Dustin made the telephone nearby float in the air.  
"What the-" Silvia was taken aback. Dustin stopped. Maybe this was too much, too soon? But Silvia seemed overjoyed at seeing these powers, if a little confused.  
"You, you did this?" she said, "You can do that? That's incredible!"  
Dustin grinned.  
"I can do anything," he replied. He then teleported from one side of the room to the other.  
"What?" Silvia was even more confused by this, but she seemed even more pleased too.  
"Silvia, I'll get to the point," Dustin said, "You've seen my powers. I can show you more, if you'd like. I can do much more than make things float and teleport. The Eurovision Song Contest has treated us both like jokes. The final of this year's contest is coming up. I want you to be there with me when I destroy it."  
Silvia laughed.  
"Are you serious?" Silvia said, "I really hope you're being serious right now."  
"I am," Dustin said, "I'm going to attack the final of the Eurovision Song Contest, and I'd like you to be there when I do it."  
Silvia grinned. She had hated the contest ever since her attempt in 2006, and now she was finally getting the opportunity she had always dreamed of.  
In exchange for coming along with him, Dustin offered her the country of Greece after they were done. She requested Sweden as well, which Dustin accepted. Silvia would have accepted even if Dustin hadn't offered her any countries, but to get control over Greece and Sweden after everything was done was just an added bonus for her.  
"This isn't something for the faint of heart," Dustin explained, "This is very serious. A revenge attack on Eurovision as an institution. An attack on the world for treating both of us this way. So, are you in?"  
Silvia didn't hesitate for a moment.  
"I'm in," came the reply.  
"Silvia and Dustin," Dustin said, "Together against the world."


End file.
